Tragic Magic
Tragic Magic is the third episode of Scrappy & Yabba-Doo, which originally aired as the third part of the third episode of The Scooby & Scrappy Doo Puppy Hour. Afterwards, it became the third part of the third episode to the third season of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series). Premise The Great Mysto and his Mystifying Show come to Tumbleweed, and are ready to do their magic on the town. They make Deputy Dusty and Yabba Doo dissapear and then take off with the bank's safe. Synopsis Scrappy, Yabba and Dusty are guarding a gold shipment in the Tumbleweed Bank. As they pace around the bank entrance, a traveling magician named Mysto comes to town to put on a magic show. But, in reality, it's part of Mysto's plan to distract the lawman while his assistant Grimes steals the gold shipment. Mysto performs a disappearing trick with Yabba and Dusty as his volunteers, while Grimes loads the safe into the van. Scrappy gets trapped in Mysto's hat while the crooks escape with the gold, with the trio in pursuit. While stopping to refuel the van, Mysto explains to Grimes that once they reach Tumbleweed airstrip, they escape to South America with the gold. Yabba comes up with a plan to catch them. Dusty lures Mysto with his coyote call, and hears rustling in nearby bushes. Thinking Mysto's hiding within, he covers the bushes with a blanket. However, Mysto appears behind him, and what's in the bushes are a pack of coyotes, who chase Dusty up a tree. Meanwhile, Yabba disguise himself as Mysto, and distracts Grimes by pretending to practice magic tricks, while Scrappy disguised as a bunny ties up Grimes. Mysto however, shows up, and uses his own trick to tie up the dogs, while he and Grimes drive off. After Dusty unties them, they hopped on the chopper, and followed the crooks to the airstrip. They arrived just in time, when the crooks were starting to fly away with the safe. Yabba attempts to stop the plane with the same trick Mysto used on them earlier, but it failed. Refusing to give up, Yabba tries one last magic trick. Putting his hat on the ground, he calls for the plane to come to him, and to Scrappy and Dusty's amazement, the plane breaks apart, and is pulled into the hat along with the crooks. Yabba then says some magic words, and the broken plane and the crooks emerged from the hat. Dusty asks how Yabba did that, but all he said was a magician never reveals his secrets. However, Dusty discovers that Yabba had a giant magnet hidden in the hat. Yabba than snaps his digits, and an egg appears in his paw, and even he doesn't know how he did that. Characters Main characters: * Yabba-Doo * Deputy Dusty * Scrappy-Doo Villains: * Mysto * Grimes Other characters: * Tumbleweed citizens * Coyotes Locations * Tumbleweed County ** Bank ** Wilderness ** Airstrip Objects * Safe * Magnet * Gas container * Lasso Vehicles * Mysto's van * Dusty's Desert Chopper * Mysto's airplane Cast Notes/trivia * TBA Miscellaneous *"Disguises": Yabba disguise as Mysto and Scrappy as a bunny. *"Puppy Power": 1 Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Right before Yabba says the magic words to reveal the crooks he trapped in his hat, his right arm disappeared for a split-second. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Home media * TBA Quotes }} Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 3 episodes Category:Scrappy & Yabba-Doo episodes